50 Shades of Snape
by llamaparade3838
Summary: The product of me and my friend trolling on omegle ;) Helena isn't my creation, she's the creation of the person on the other side of omegle


Helena Night was in detention, that Snape had given her, she had her head down, being quiet. She could feel him walking around the room, not taking his dark eyes off her. She was also in detention with Fred, and oh how she had a crush on him. Earlier that day, Fred had endured a spanking session from Snape as Dumbledore watched. It was all very erotic.

She looked over at Snape as she got a smirk, looked down quickly, then glanced at Fred. His butt cheeks were still red-raw from the punishment he had endured earlier, which made him fidget a lot. She was called over by Snape. "Yes P-Professor?" She asked as she walked over.

"You've been a very naughty girl, come over here," he said in a commanding voice  
Helena found his demands irresistible, so did as she was told.  
"Now bend over my lap for some spanking,"  
"I've been a very naughty girl," She giggled.  
"Prepare to be penalised," He said sexually

She whimpered and looked over at Fred as he watched, then looked back at Snape.

He raised his hand and then brought it down with an almighty smack.

She cried out in a moan. "Professor!" She gasped.  
"Call me Sexual Snape,"

"Yes si...Sexual Snape" She shivers at the name.

"Weasley, go fetch my glow in the dark nipple tassels from my office," He said, still punishing Helena

She moaned in pain as she watched Fred, bring them over to him.

"Now Weasley, unbutton my shirt and place them on me, Fred did as he is told. "There sir"  
Helena gasped.

The tassels fell off "Weasley, there isn't enough moisture for these to stay in place, lick my nipples to provide the stickiness they need,"  
Fred did as he was told, he emerged a few minutes later, with a dry tongue and a mouthful of hair.

Helena groaned and tried to sit up.

Sexual Snape began to dance very erotically in an attempt to seduce Helena. Furthermore, his nipple tassels began to spin, putting Helena and Fred into a hypnotic trance.

She groaned and watched. "Oh wow" She breathed heavy and looked at Snape.

"Follow me to my office, where we will have a feast of sushi"

She whimpered as she followed him looking around.

Snape began to strip then he covered himself with Sushi "Eat it off my naked body"

"Sir do we have to?" She says walking over to him.  
"yes and for answering back you must lick every inch mine and the Weasley boy's body, don't forget the magical area now,"  
Snape looked over at Fred, "Strip off boy, and cover yourself in oil and sushi, so the girl may clean you,"

She gulped and watched as Fred does it, she walked over to Snape and starts licking his neck, cleaning the sushi off.

Strangely it was satisfactory, and she began to indulge in the fish food. Within minutes she had licked him dry, and now it was Fred's turn. She walked over to Fred and began

to lick all of the oil off of him. She only came up once every minute to spit out the hair from Snape's chest, and she quickly got back to work on Fred, savouring every mouthful. She began to make her way down further south, to his butt, which was covered scars left by Snape's fierce strikes, and his butt was all raw-red.

She went slowly as she licked there, soon coming back up, spitting out hair. "T-There done" She said breathlessly, sitting down on the floor, getting the hair out.

"Your punishment still isn't over," Snape snapped.

She yelped and stood back up. "W-What n-now S-Sexual?" She asks.  
"strip for me, and let me and then Weasley eat sushi from your body,"

She looked at them both, but didn't refuse. "Yes sir" She stripped off and covered herself in oil and sushi.

Snape licked her like she had never been licked before, then it was Fred's turn. Fred had just started, when Sirius walked seriously, with a serious look, upon his serious face.

She was moaning softly when he walked in. "E-Er" She gulped.

"what's happening in here? Fred I expected better of you, seriously,"Sirius said seriously

"Punishment sir" Helena replied, still slightly covered in oil.

"Mind if I join in?"  
She had to look at Sirius to check if he was being serious "I'm Serious," Sirius said seriously

She looked over at Snape and Fred and saw them both nod, she gulps and nods

"Seriously, I, Sirius, can seriously join in?" Sirius asked starring Seriously at sexual Snape  
"I'm being serious, sirius, you can" Sexual said  
Sirius had to make a serious decision about if he, Sirius, seriously wanted to take part in this serious breach of pupil-teacher relations, and whether they were serious or not serious

She stands up and waits. "What's the next punishment sir" She says quiet  
"Let Sirius look at your naked body seriously, while you act serious when Weasley and I eat more sushi from you naked body,"  
She looked over at Sirius, this was all quite serious "Surely you can't be serious? Let's be serious here,"  
"I, Sirius, am being serious, and don't call me Shirley, I'm serious"


End file.
